<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hovering Around Here for a Long Time by Yellowtaffeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589667">Hovering Around Here for a Long Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowtaffeta/pseuds/Yellowtaffeta'>Yellowtaffeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Time (we got it) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Part of the Jackson Wang Cinematic Universe, a mood, bandfic kinda, big horny tired, but he loves Wonho more than sleep, hyungwon is tired, it’s romantic ok, so soft, this is nothing but soft sleepy fluff guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowtaffeta/pseuds/Yellowtaffeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijacked into DJing when it’s supposed to be the band’s night out Hyungwon is grumpgrump.  All he wants to do is go back to the dorm and sleep.  Until Wonho offers him an alternative.</p><p>For everyone who has been out at the bars from dusk till dawn and feels my pain when you see the first train running again at 6 AM.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Time (we got it) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hovering Around Here for a Long Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to my previous work I'll Shoot, You Get Your Best Friends.  It can be read alone but definitely makes more sense if you've read the other.  Plus it's twice the hyungwonhos.  Just saying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The last song ends, Hyungwon’s fingers dancing across the soundboard as he mixes the tracks and as they have at the end of the last four the crowd goes wild shouting for another.But Hyungwon is DONE.Why are there still so many people here?The subway is back up and running for the morning.Why won’t they just go home?! </p><p class="p1">The tips of his fingers feel tingly and there is a distinctive floaty feeling to his steps.Hyungwon rarely allows himself to get this tired.Stumbling down from the stage there are boos from the crowd Minhyuk right at the front grinning at him as he goes along with it.His fingers feel like noodles when he tries to flip him off. </p><p class="p1">There is only one bright light of salvation in this dimly lit club and Hyungwon has been watching him for hours since they were so rudely interrupted earlier.Wonho is standing at the edge of the crowd his oversized ears and soft smile looking like the next best thing until they can find him a real bed.He holds out his arms and Hyungwon falls into them and scratch that these biceps are better than every pillow he owns. </p><p class="p1">He wastes no time burying his face into Wonho’s bulky shoulder.Distantly he can hear his bandmate’s chuckle as he goes limp, trusting the stronger man to hold him up.He would be content to stay like this forever he thinks.Floating in this haze of flashing lights and distant voices and the sweaty sweet smell that’s just Wonho. </p><p class="p1">But then something pokes him in the arm and he wants to scream, to smack at the offending appendage but his eyes itch and the very thought of moving makes him feel like crying so he just moans, the high whiny sound muffled by Wonho’s shoulder. </p><p class="p1">“Old men need their beauty sleep.”He hears as he’s poked again and oh he will END Minhyuk! </p><p class="p1">Later. </p><p class="p1">Pressed against his cheek Hyungwon can feel the vibration of Wonho’s voice in his throat as he chuckles with Minhyuk over his state but he’s also running a hand soothingly through Hyungwon’s hair, pulling him closer to his chest with his arms so Hyungwon decides to forgive him. </p><p class="p1">“I’ll get him to the car.You go ahead.”He rumbles.Hyungwon can feel it in his chest. </p><p class="p1">After that he’s pretty sure Minhyuk leaves.Hyungwon’s not really paying much attention, already asleep on his feet as Wonho tries to guide him wherever it is they’re going.It’s not to the car Hyungwon realizes a bit later when the sound of the crowd dips, a low buzz at the back of his skull but still there.The light remains dim and artificial so they aren’t outside and there are a lot of things around their feet that Wonho is carefully guiding him through. </p><p class="p1">Prying his head up he does his best to look around through puffy eyes.What is ment to be a curious hum comes out as an indignant croak instead.Next to his ear Wonho chuckles AGAIN pressing a fleeting kiss into the appendage that sends the floaty feeling in Hyungwon’s chest swooping, a shivery tingle erupting down the side of his neck. </p><p class="p1">“Wha?”He manages almost a real word when Wonho dives back in, his mouth hot on his skin just below his ear. </p><p class="p1">“Mm, still wanna make you come.”Wonho puffs, his breath an electric cloud against Hyungwon’s sensitive skin.His hot tongue swirling down the column of Hyungwon’s neck leaving a cool trail in its wake that has him shivering, a crackling cry spilling from his lips. </p><p class="p1">He remembers earlier.Remembers pressing Wonho into the wall of the club grinding down on his hips, Wonho holding him up like he weighs nothing.He remembers being rudely interrupted by Changkyun and his fucking giant bottle and dragged off to do the DJing.He’s still salty at Jackson for bailing.Has been nursing the grudge for the last couple of hours as he mixed tracks.But it seems he will still get something out of this after all. </p><p class="p1">Because Wonho waited for him. </p><p class="p1">His bandmate’s hands rasp against the material of his shirt as they slide down his body the sensation both heightened and dulled by Hyungwon’s fatigue.They settle at his hips rubbing circles into his skinny jeans before grasping his belt, still unfastened from their earlier activities, and gives a sharp tug. </p><p class="p1">Hyngwon gasps, his whole body jolting and it takes every ounce of his concentration to keep himself upright in his off balance state.His hands scramble at his bandmate’s shoulders.Wonho is leaning in, using his belt to pull him down hard onto a muscled thigh shoved between Hyungwon’s own. </p><p class="p1">“I mean if you still want to.”He whispers over Hyungwon’s slack mouth. </p><p class="p1">What Hyungwon wouldn’t give to have the coordination to kiss him right now.But Wonho’s waiting for his answer like the good boy he is and Hyungwon knows that with one word he could call it all off.That’s the way their agreement works.But Wonho wants this and Hyungwon entered into this relationship with the intention of giving Wonho everything he wants so how can he say no?More than that does he really want to?He’s long gone soft in his skinny jeans but the memory of his arousal, of the way he WANTS Wonho lingers even hours later. </p><p class="p1">The strange duality of his body right now means everything feels puffy, over sensitive even as he teeters on the edge of sleep.In its tight confines his cock aches.His muscles feel jittery, out of his control but eventually he manages a nod.His fingers fumbling into Wonho’s hair to finally pull him in for that kiss he’s been craving. </p><p class="p1">It’s soft like the cloud Hyungwon is floating on right now.His lips are slack, unable to really do much and he expects Wonho to press his advantage while he can.Because the rest of the band is waiting for them outside and might decide to leave them.Because Wonho so rarely gets to be in control like this and Hyungwon would let him do whatever he wants.But his bandmate seems content to savor this.His lips are plush, soft even after the night they’ve had and taste faintly of cherry.They curve at the edges like a heart, catching on Hyungwon’s puffy mouth and dragging at the delicate skin. </p><p class="p1">Hyungwon’s sense of time is seriously shot, it feels like they kiss for hours.Wonho’s teeth on his tongue, his chin, sliding down the dip in his collarbone until the next time he looks his bandmate is on his knees before him, the two ends of his unbuckled belt once again held in each hand. </p><p class="p1">Hyungwon braces a hand on some sound equipment that’s next to them.He has no idea how they got here but they are in the stage room where all the speakers and wires seem to be kept and instead of backing him in Wonho has once again placed himself between Hyungwon and the wall.He’s trapped himself between the two and Hyungwon would be exasperated at the display of surrender if he had enough energy to care at the moment.Instead all he can do is cup his bandmate’s face as he nuzzles into Hyungwon’s crotch. </p><p class="p1">His belt and the button of his skinny jeans have been undone since they were interrupted earlier but his zipper is still up, the pressure of the rough jeans on his dick suddenly too much all at once and it’s torture.Hyungwon’s not even hard yet and he can’t take it.A hiccuping half sob erupts from his mouth when Wonho once again uses his belt to tug him forward sharply, burying his face in Hyungwon’s jeans.He can feel Wonho’s hot breath diffusing through the thick fabric, molten heat that spreads down between his thighs and finally FINALLY his tired body begins to respond. </p><p class="p1">From between his legs Wonho looks up, the pull to his zipper in his teeth.Their eyes meet and Hyungwon’s sure he’s been shot.He’s shaking with the effort of keeping himself upright as Wonho pulls his zipper open.He’s really wishing Wonho had let him lean on the wall now.His knees are threatening to give out and he hasn’t even gotten his mouth on him yet.Hyungwon braces himself against a speaker system, one hand shaking in Wonho’s hair as his half hard dick is exposed to the air.</p><p class="p1">He feels like he should tell Wonho, warn him how precarious he’s feeling but his bandmate is ignoring his struggles, diligently focused on his task nuzzling at his cock, suckling at the base and sending more warm air to circulate around his balls and the quivering insides of his thighs.Hyungwon hunches foreword choking on a moan as Wonho manhandles him with his own belt.Abandoning Hyungwon’s cock he pulls his jeans open as far as they can go to lick into the tender flesh at the V of his hip. </p><p class="p1">“Hyaaaaaang—!” The noise is ripped from him in its entirety and it’s embarrassing.He’d like to cover his mouth but both of his hands feel like lead.If he moves either there’s no way he’ll stay upright.It’s almost cruel he thinks as Wonho begins sucking a mark into the juncture of his thigh, to be made to stand in his condition.All he wants to do is slide to the floor and writhe as Wonho works on him but he knows how much his bandmate likes having him there, over him pressing him down, caging him in even if it’s only with his presence.Wonho could toss him like a rag doll at any moment but Hyungwon knows he would never.Wonho is the strongest person Hyungwon has ever met.And despite that Hyungwon knows he just wants to be held. </p><p class="p1">It’s hard to keep the thoughts straight in his head as finally satisfied Wonho leaves a red bruise glistening with his saliva on the smooth skin of Hyungwon’s hip.Wonho’s lips trail across his cream skin like a brand burning fire in their wake.He mouths at Hyungwon’s erection again suckling down the length to the tip which bobs against his plush lips at the attention.Hyungwon gasps as a wave of dizziness hits him as even more blood runs south.He’s almost fully hard now throbbing along to his heartbeat against Wonho’s bow shaped lips.Gritting his teeth and scrunching his eyes shut as the head is peppered with feather light kisses he wonders if Wonho can feel it.Can feel his heart beating for him. </p><p class="p1">The world is spinning around him.The only things anchoring him to the here and now are the strands of hair between his fingers and his bandmate’s lips on his cock.There are tears prickling his eyes and he’s not sure if they’re from how good it is or because he’s just so so tired. </p><p class="p1">It all comes to a head when Wonho finally opens his mouth and swallows him down.Hyungwon’s breath stutters in his lungs and molten lava pours through his body.He’s lost feeling in all the places that aren’t Wonho.There’s nothing, no speaker under his hand to keep him up, no difference between his knees and the ground. </p><p class="p1">The next thing he’s flat on the floor. </p><p class="p1">He’s floating.Wonho’s face is above him, his dick slick and cool in the storeroom air without Wonho’s mouth around it.Nothing hurts so Wonho must have caught him as he came down.It’s funny, he didn’t trust Wonho to hold him up earlier but he had and now Hyungwon can’t even hold himself up. </p><p class="p1">His hands flop beside him reaching for Wonho’s mesh top and his bandmate soothes him, pushing his messy sweat slick hair back from his flushed face.Hyungwon swallows, his eyes focusing on Wonho only to stop tracking a moment later and all the colors are bleeding together. </p><p class="p1">“S-sorry”He slurs blinking eyelids that feel as heavy as the weights Wonho lifts in the gym. </p><p class="p1">“Shhhh shhhh hmmm I got you.”Wonho coos.His fingers stroking patterns into Hyungwon’s face, stealing kisses that Hyungwon’s body can only respond to seconds after they’ve already happened.He’s grinning, on his knees over Hyungwon, his hair falling tousled and completely un-styled around his face.The light through his ears is diffuse, haloing his face to Hyungwon’s blurry vision. </p><p class="p1">“You’re tired.”He grins pulling back from kissing the tip of Hyungwon’s nose to just smile down at him. </p><p class="p1">“nnnnn”Hyungwon hums.It’s the only thing he can manage around the the thick tongue in his mouth.Wonho looks so soft even under the uncovered florescent lights above them as he reaches for Hyungwon’s hand. </p><p class="p1">“Shhh just let me do this ok?”He mumbles pressing a kiss to his knuckles and Hyungwon isn’t sure how it’s possible to feel so little and yet so much at one time.His dick is just an after thought as it throbs in the cool air.All his senses are focused on Wonho, his mouth against his hand, the long tapered fingers in his grip, his happy eyes under his messy fringe of hair. </p><p class="p1">“You can do anything.”Hyungwon croaks trying desperately to get his fingers to squeeze back in their grip.Above him his bandmate pauses and Hyungwon’s thoughts are spinning too fast, his eyes refusing to stay open long enough to find out why.He hopes Wonho is happy that he knows. </p><p class="p1">Distantly he can feel hands on his body lifting tugging until once again there is a mouth on his cock sucking him all the way down in one go.His back arches as tingles spread up his spine and settle in to buzz at the back of his head.His neck, reduced to prickly mush that fogs his limbs and curls in his gut.He can’t tell if he’s hot or cold anymore as Wonho works him.One moment he’s sure he will combust the next he’s shaking so hard he thinks he’ll break apart. </p><p class="p1">It isn’t a fast peak he’s rushing towards.No this is an uphill battle and Wonho is dragging him along the whole way.Hyungwon wishes he could remember more of it.Wishes he could feel all the ways Wonho’s tongue works him just the way he likes it but it all bleeds together.There are small things, the tickle of hair and the harsh rub of denim, the tangle of wires between his fingers and against his back as he squirms on the floor, the tug at his belt as his hips lift off the ground and Wonho’s nose crushes into the baby soft skin of his pelvis. </p><p class="p1">Throwing his head back Hyungwon’s not sure what noise is leaving his lips, he can’t hear beyond the rushing in his ears.He might as well be underwater for all that his senses are betraying him.He’s so deep down Wonho’s throat.The muscle rippling around his length, pulling him deeper and deeper as his bandmate swallows around him. </p><p class="p1">He can’t!He—</p><p class="p1">Wonho should let up.He’ll choke.He’ll die! </p><p class="p1">Hyungwon’s sleep addled brain is sure and he scrabbles at the ground, wires winding around his fingers like vices and all the while Wonho’s mouth is on him, his hands grasping at his belt to tug Hyungwon further down his throat. </p><p class="p1">There’s only one way out of this Hyungwon realizes suddenly.He has to come.It’s an epiphany.He’s got to come so Wonho will let him go and BREATHE. </p><p class="p1">His orgasm is torn from him like waves hitting the shore.One after another until the swell breaks into gentle ripples that lap at his senses. </p><p class="p1">It’s Wonho’s tongue he realizes, licking at the V of his hips like a kitten.The rasp of it over the bruise he left earlier the only thing keeping Hyungwon from blanking out right then and sleeping for the next 48 hours.His arms flop, feeling like jelly as he tries to wave them at Wonho to get his attention.Luckily Wonho seems to understand, leaving off his torturous attentions to pull Hyungwon off the floor and into his arms. </p><p class="p1">He’s crying he thinks.Or he cried.There’s water on his cheeks and Wonho’s thumbs are trying to brush it away.He can’t see, his eyes are done opening for now.But he can hear a bit and feel the thump thump of Wonho’s heart under his skin. </p><p class="p1">With more emotion than intention he turns into the pulse and puts his mouth over it.It’s not really a kiss, he doesn’t have the coordination for that right now but Wonho shivers under his tongue anyway, his hand pressing into Hyungwon’s thin shoulder blades to hold him close. </p><p class="p1">“Go home now?”He slurs into Wonho’s warm skin and the other man nods. </p><p class="p1">“Shownu’s kept the car waiting for us so we don’t have to take a taxi.” </p><p class="p1">Maybe he’s checking his phone because the next moment Wonho snorts.“Kihyun’s pissed.”He giggles, his voice rough and tired finally. </p><p class="p1">Hyungwon is sorry about that. </p><p class="p1">He’s not sorry about making Kihyun wait.“Screw him… all his fault…”He grumbles shivering sharply until Wonho wraps him up tighter in his arms. </p><p class="p1">They are rising Hyungwon realizes, the floor dropping away beneath him and only Wonho’s arms around him.His bandmate is smiling into his hair, he can feel it against his skin like a biochemical reaction. </p><p class="p1">“But it was good right?I liked it.”He murmurs and around them the sound of voices is getting louder. </p><p class="p1">Hyungwon is floating.He’s so tired.So sated.So complete except for one thing. </p><p class="p1">“Alway like you”He mumbles into Wonho’s skin and then he is out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>